


Taking it Slow

by SneetchesToo



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 2: “I’ll always be here for you.” +romance (Carlos/TK)Carlos is okay with taking things just as they are.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Taking it Slow

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is, I hope you enjoy.

Carlos wasn’t sure what TK was up to, but he was definitely up to something.

And he had a sneaky feeling that that something, wasn’t good.

“What are you up to Ty?” TK snapped his head up from his phone with a smile, his eyes twinkling as he stared at his boyfriend from across the table.

“Nothing love.” He was so full of shit and Carlos knew it.

“Why don’t I believe you?” It probably wasn’t a good thing to tell his boyfriend that he didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t exactly doing anything to hide his motives.

Whatever those motives might be.

“Everything is fine Carlos.” TK pushed himself to stand, grabbing his plate and placing it in the sink behind him before he turned back around and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow night right?”

“Of course.” He was excited to spend the night with TK, especially knowing that they would be celebrating a very important anniversary.

“Love you.” TK dropped a kiss to his head and then he was heading out the door without another word, leaving Carlos sitting alone at the table.

He was definitely up to something and Carlos just wanted to know what it was.

—

Which is why when he arrived home to his house the following night he was shocked to find the lights off and the driveway empty.

Sure TK could have just gotten an Uber, or had Owen drop him off, but he had been getting into the habit of driving himself around now that he was fully settled in Austin.

Sighing to himself Carlos parked his Camaro and killed the engine.

He really hoped that the other man hadn’t forgotten what tonight was, or worse, had gotten stuck at work.

He had thought he had made it very clear to Owen that TK needed the night off.

If for any other reason than allowing them to be able to not eat their dinner in a rush.

He made his way toward the front door, shaking his head to rid his brain of the thoughts.

Maybe he was just running late.

But all those thoughts vanished when he pushed the door open and was met with a candlelit table and the smell of something heavenly.

“TK…” He called the other man’s name and let out a breath of relief when he saw his boyfriend round the corner, buttoning his shirt up one last button before stopping and offering him a smile.

“Hey, sorry, I was running a little behind,” He moved toward Carlos and reached out, taking his bag and dropping it to the floor beside them, “I was gonna change at the station, but time got away from me.”

Carlos didn’t know what to say.

Had TK really gone to all this trouble for him?

“Did you… did you do this?” He gestured behind them and held his breath.

Not that there was anyone else that would have done all this.

“I didn’t cook if that’s what you’re worried about.” Thank goodness for that. “I may or may not have cheated and gotten Grace to come over and do all the set up for me…”

Grace Ryder was a goddamn saint and Carlos was going to make sure to remind her of that later.

“This… Ty… this is amazing.” He had never had someone do something so nice for him. “I was honestly a little nervous that you had forgotten…”

He didn’t know why he felt the need to tell TK that, it wasn’t important.

“I could never forget.” TK leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, his hands moving to rest on his chest, pushing at the lapels of his jacket. “Two years together, that’s pretty impressive.”

Carlos nodded his head and swallowed, his hands moving to TK’s face as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m surprised you’ve stuck around for so long.” He whispered, watching as TK rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“I could say the same thing about you.” TK pressed another kiss to his lips before dropping his forehead to rest against Carlos’. “Besides, I’ll always be here for you. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I have no intentions of getting rid of you Tyler.” In fact, if it were up to him, he’d have already asked TK to marry him.

But they had agreed to take things slow.

And right now, it was definitely working out in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please.


End file.
